


Беспредельно как океан

by bfcure



Category: Mio min Mio | Mio My Son - Astrid Lindgren
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Gen, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Love, Post-Canon, do not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23450668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: Чтобы что-то получить, нужно что-то отдать.
Relationships: Mio/Milimani
Kudos: 1





	Беспредельно как океан

**Author's Note:**

> Пост!канон.

Тополя шумят, серебристые листья колышутся как волны. Кажется, они шепчутся о чём-то, доверяют друг другу сокровенные тайны. И становится непонятно — это ветер зарождается внутри беспокойной листвы, или он, прилетев ниоткуда, заставляет её волноваться? Впрочем, как и всё вокруг, тополя замирают, когда птица Горюн начинает петь. Рыцарь Като давно побеждён, похищенные им дети выросли, но печальная песня льётся с верхушки самого высокого тополя в королевском саду, и нет ей конца. Милимани считает: это потому, что птице всегда будет, о чём петь. Раз уж вслух никто ничего не говорит.

До свадьбы два месяца. Люди, что работают во дворце, светятся от радости: у них появилась надежда, что король, к которому двадцать лет назад наконец вернулся сын, доживёт до минуты, когда возьмёт на руки первого внука. Или внучку. В стране Дальней так же счастливо будут чествовать будущую королеву. 

Предстоящему бракосочетанию не рада лишь мать Милимани.

— Ты не любишь принца Мио, — вздыхает она. — А он не любит тебя.

— Любовь бывает разная, — отвечает Милимани.

— Тогда выражусь иначе: для брака лучше, когда жених и невеста влюблены друг в друга. Я не вижу в вас страсти, прости.

Милимани пожимает плечами. Её мать, конечно, права. Мио уважает её, испытывает к ней дружескую привязанность и только. Но Милимани не знает, как объяснить, что она никогда не вышла бы замуж за кого-то другого. Она умерла, погасив факел, и совершенно по-сказочному воскресла. Однако тень кошмара, тень рыцаря Като не осталась в развалинах замка. Она последовала за Милимани, Мио и Юм-Юмом, поселилась в их душах. Пережитое связало их крепче любых уз. Свадьба — формальность, способ остаться вместе, втроём. Оттого Юм-Юм не ревнует лучшего друга, которого любит всем сердцем. Оттого Мио улыбается ему и Милимани искренне и разве что немного печально, но печаль в его взгляде не омрачает то время, что они проводят в саду, среди роз и серебристых тополей. 

Милимани нравится сад, нравится дворец, огромные окна от пола до потолка, вьюнок, обвивающий колонны. Всё же здесь чувствуется какая-то старая грусть, пропитавшая воздух. И Милимани не в первый и не в последний раз задумывается о том, что ей ничего неизвестно о матери Мио, кроме того, что она умерла вскоре после рождения сына. Она даже не знает её имени, и ей некого спросить. Король никогда её не упоминает, но в глазах его — неизбывная тоска. Милимани гадает, как же так вышло, что Мио родился в другом мире, очень далеко от страны Дальней. Он мало рассказывает о своём детстве, но по оговоркам Милимани и Юм-Юм поняли, что опекуны Мио были к нему не очень добры. И не вернули его обратно в приют из-за гордости и стыда перед соседями и друзьями.   
Тем не менее, Мио выбрал страну Дальнюю не потому, что хотел от них сбежать. Больше всего на свете он мечтал найти отца. И он его нашёл.

Как-то Юм-Юм спросил, почему Мио любит строить со своим отцом именно планеры, запускать воздушных змеев и делать отметки на двери? Тот неохотно признался, что всё это делал отец его лучшего друга в том, другом мире, и что так ведут себя любящие отцы. И поспешно перевёл разговор, но Милимани успела заметить, как дрогнул у него голос, словно от боли. Чтобы что-то получить, нужно что-то отдать. Что отдал Мио, чтобы обрести отца? Своего лучшего друга, на которого так похож Юм-Юм, по крайней мере, внешне, и так не похож во всём остальном?

Что отдал отец Мио, чтобы править страной Дальней? Это он по какой-то причине не сумел привести сюда свою возлюбленную или она отказалась следовать за ним в незнакомый ей мир? 

Милимани почти не хочет знать ответ на этот вопрос. Ведь ей несказанно повезло. Она родилась здесь, принц Мио спас её и доказал, что смерти нет. Чего ещё можно желать? Кроме того, чтобы грусть, беспредельная как океан, ушла хотя бы на один день...


End file.
